


Angels Calling

by Stormchild



Series: Young Rockstars [3]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Rockstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sandwich tastes like beer and the beer tastes like smoke and the cigarette tastes like ranch dressing. The bruises forming on Roy’s skin are from a fuck or a fight, or maybe both, and he can’t remember which. He can taste heroin he injected into his vein at the back of his throat.</p><p>Part of my Rockstar AU (see: Far From the Fame).</p><p>Note: In this AU, Roy and Kaldur have a bit of an open relationship. Established Koy, vague mention of CheshRoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Calling

Lost time is something Roy knows well. The last three - four? five? - hours are ablur, a mess of drugs and drinks and pretty boys and pretty girls. Sighs and moans and whispers of ‘Come party with us,’ ‘Drinks are on us,’ ‘Would you sign my tits?’ Ollie’s always telling him he needs to be more agreeable. It would be rude to say no.  
He isn’t sure what’s filling his veins. E at one point, H at another, mixed with vodka and cider and who knew what else.

Where the hell is Dick? They’d started the night together. Kaldur stayed home with his cello, and Wally had college applications.

Music might feed the soul, but id doesn’t pay the bills.

Roy’s keys are sticking in his leg. He goes to put them in his jacket pocket, only to have them fall to the floor. His jacket is long gone, and his phone is laying smashed on the floor of the last club.  
He sticks the keys back in his pocket and heads to the bar for another drink. He gets stopped halfway by a pretty Vietnamese woman who blows him in the ladies’ washroom. He returns the favor, eating her out while she sits on the counter. Her foot leaves a mark on his back.

He washes the taste of her pussy down with a beer and stumbles out of the bar.

—

Dick stumbles into Roy and Kaldur’s apartment. He doesn’t have his keys, but the Slayer keychain identifies the ones he has as Roy’s.

Wally is asleep on the couch. Dick curls up on the floor next to him.

Kaldur hears the door click open and then shut. When Roy doesn’t crawl into bed, he gets worries. Pulling himself from the warmth of the sheets takes all his strength.

"Dick," he murmurs, shaking his vocalists’s shoulder. "Dick, where is Roy?"

Dick mumbles incoherently. Roy’s jacket is wrapped around his shoulders. Kaldur wants to shake him, to demand where his boyfriend is. But that won’t accomplish much.

Kaldur is reluctant, but he wakes Wally up. He hates himself for it. It takes Wally forever to get to sleep, but he doesn’t want to leave Dick alone in this state. He gets Wally a glass of juice to wake him up a little. Wally isn’t allowed caffeine.

"I will be home as soon as I can. I need to find Roy. I have my phone."

“‘mkay.”

Kaldur goes from bar to bar, starting with the one Roy had told him they were going to, with apologetic shouts of, ‘Have you seen this redhead?’ to bartenders and bouncers.

—

Roy is sitting on a curb outside Frank & Steins. He has a cigarette and a beer bottle in one hand, and half a sandwich in the other. He has no idea how he got any of it. The sandwich tastes like beer and the beer tastes like smoke and the cigarette tastes like ranch dressing.

The bruises forming on his skin are from a fuck or a fight, or maybe both, and he can’t remember which. He can taste heroin he injected into his vein at the back of his throat.

He takes a long drag of the cigarette and blows smoke rings into the air.

It’s cold and late and Roy wants to go home. Except he has no idea where home is and his phone is gone and so is Dick. Someone throws a comment at him about his tongue and the bottle of beer, and Roy considers going home with them.

"Roy? Roy, there you are."

Roy looks up, eyes glassy and unfocused. The most gorgeous man on the planet is standing in front of him, haloed by the streetlight. There’s nothing angry in Kaldur’s expression, only relief and sympathy. Anger might come later. But for now, he’s too relieved that Roy isn’t dead or dying.

Kaldur can only imagine what’s mixed together in Roy’s body.

"Come on, my love. You look exhausted."

Roy lets Kaldur pull him to his feet. The sandwich and the beer fall to the dirty pavement, but he manages to hold onto the cigarette.

"Wanted to eat that," he whines, pouting.

"We can stop at a drive-through."

Kaldur strokes his thumb over Roy’s skin. Roy looks like a wreck, but he’s looked worse. He presses a kiss to Roy’s cheekbone. The redhead sighs and leans into him. Kaldur pulls him into his arms and strokes his hair.  
Someone throws a slur at them, and it feels like glass against Kaldur’s skin. He tucks Roy’s head under his chin to protect him from the words, and to protect the jackass from Roy’s already bruised fists. There’s no force in the world more destructive than Roy’s rage, even when high or drunk.

He manages to get Roy into the car and Roy’s hand travels to his crotch almost immediately. Kaldur has to grab Roy’s wrist with a firm, ‘No’ that makes Roy pout for him to stop. He buys Roy a burger from McDonald’s to distract him, and to make up for the sandwich he dropped.

When he gets Roy to the apartment, he finds Dick fast asleep on the couch with Wally curled up in the armchair.

"Y’ found him," Wally yawns.

"Yes. I apologize for waking you. Please, go back to sleep."

"Loves you, Wally-Wall," Roy mumbled.

"Loves you too, Roy."

Roy beams and nuzzles Kaldur’s neck, pressing kisses to the tattoos.

Getting Roy into the shower hardly seems worth the effort. He does manage to get him into clean clothes, at least. Roy’s too tired to try anything.

Kaldur doesn’t sleep. He can’t, with Roy in the state he’s in. Besides, he’s too awake. He can’t fall asleep if he wants to. It’s almost morning, anyway. Except he falls asleep around six without really meaning too. He wakes up four hours later to an empty bed.

Dick and Roy are at the kitchen table with coffee and water and painkillers, groaning loudly at every movement. Roy’s hair is damp and loosely braided.

"Good morning."

His greeting is met with tired groans. Only Wally really seems awake. He waves and goes back to typing as quietly as he can.

Kaldur kisses the top of Roy’s head. Roy tips his head back, and Kaldur pecks his lips.

"Did you two have fun last night?"

"Stop talking, or you die," Dick hisses.

Wally giggles a little from behind his laptop, and Dick flips him off before burying his face in his arms.  
Kaldur can’t help but grin. He doesn’t know what he’d do without these idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0034VT) and supporting my original work.


End file.
